


All the Wishing in the World

by allycat0500



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cancer, Cancer Sucks, Death, Gen, I cried while writing this, I hope this doesn’t actually happen, I’m sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat0500/pseuds/allycat0500
Summary: Graham knew how it could end. Or rather, how it would. No one was prepared in the end.AKA An eulogy that I hope never actually happens in the show.





	All the Wishing in the World

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve posted. It’s also been a while since I wrote a story. I’m going to put a warning on this, because it does involve death, more so death of a loved one. I’m going to be honest, I started to cry while writing this. I just had this idea and couldn’t get it out of my head.

“Graham… he always had a feeling that it would come back one day. Never so soon, now. After all he’s seen, all he’s done...

It was a harmless enough day. Or rather, as harmless as you can get when you’re with the Doctor. The Doctor said the disease shouldn’t affect us, but she wanted to check, just in case. She had already scanned both Yaz and me, and now Graham was left. It should be good. Everything should have been fine. But I saw the way her face dropped, for a split second. I thought it was my imagination. She said we couldn’t get the disease. She hadn’t said anything. It had to be. 

Except it wasn’t. Because if it was nothing, why would she have pulled him aside after dinner, into the medical bay, when me and Yaz were getting ready for bed?

She talked to Graham. I… don’t know exactly what happened. But… I know they didn’t want to tell us. I know they didn’t want to worry us. I know he went through so many different treatments, trying to stop it, trying not to let us know. We pretended not to know, but… 

That was seven months ago. He had been through treatment, through future treatments, through current for his time. He and the Doctor had managed to keep it from us but it wasn’t easy. 

And then… 

Then it caught up. 

He was feeling pain. And with cancer, feeling pain wasn’t good. 

He let the Doctor know, of course. The first time it hurt. He saw the light dim from her eyes, no matter how much she tried to hide it. 

And then it was time to tell us. Yaz and me. Right as we started to get a good relationship, right as I started to call him granddad. 

It was one of the hardest days of my life when they told us. The Doctor ended up doing most of the talking. You could see Graham couldn’t. He was just too tired. 

He didn’t last much longer after that. It was only a month. We brought him home. We did what we could. And now… now we’re here.”

Ryan looked out at the room. It wasn’t many people. Not nearly as many as it had been with his Gran. A lot of bus drivers. Some regular passengers Graham had through the years.

“And I wish we weren’t here right now. I wish that things were different, that I could change things. But I can’t. No one can. All the wishing in the world won’t change it. All we have now… all we have now is the memories of him. So let’s keep that. Let’s not let his memory die out.”

Ryan walked from the front of the room, taking his seat. 

Later that night, they were in the TARDIS, what was left of the Fam. Ryan didn’t want to be alone that night. 

And he cried. And Yaz cried, because he had a feeling she started to think of Graham as her granddad, too. 

And the Doctor just sat there, her eyes a dozen lifetimes away. She was being strong for them. 

Ryan wish she wasn’t. He wished she would just cry, scream, something, show some emotion, anything, just to let him know it was okay, that it was okay to be sad right now. 

But all the wishing in the world wouldn’t change it.


End file.
